Sex Wars
by WellFrickleFrackle
Summary: Star Wars lemons, Star Wars sex, smut, everything! Do not read this if you don't enjoy graphic sex! (there is no plot, just lemons!) Please give me suggestions! The first is Han and Leia lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Han and Leia

**This is my first lemon fic. It's Star Wars, with sex! please request stuff. I can do gay, incest, rape, anything. Just suggest two people and a type and I'll do it! It can be from rebels, the originals, the prequels, anything EXCEPT the EU. This first one is just a basic Han and Leia love/lust. Thanks and please request!**

When Leia walked into the _Falcon_ one afternoon, she didn't expect to have sex.

When Han saw Leia walk into the _Falcon_ one afternoon, he immediately wanted to have sex.

All she wanted to do was ask where he had put the extra meluruns.

All he wanted to do was cure his horniness with her pussy.

"Han, have you seen the extra meluruns?" Leia asked as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

They had gotten married two months ago. They had had sex on their wedding night, of course, but she hadn't gotten pregnant (thankfully, although Han suspected she might have been on birth control without telling him) and they hadn't banged since.

"Hmm?" Han mumbled, trying to shake away images of her naked body from his head.

"The meluruns, have you seen them?" Leia persisted.

"Um..."

Leia pursed her full red lips, and then Han couldn't stand it. He pulled her towards him and thrust her lips to his. Leia stiffened in surprise and pulled back. "Han? What are you doing?"

"I need you," Han muttered and he leaned in again. "I need to fuck your pussy."

"Right now? Is it really the time-"

Han didn't wait for her to finish. He _needed_ her. He kissed her again and didn't break away. Soon, she started kissing him back and wrapped her arms around him. He slid his tongue out of his mouth and tickled her lips. After a few tentative licks, she let him in and he tasted her mouth with relish. He could feel himself getting hard and his pants were soon uncomfortably tight.

Finally, Han broke away from Leia and pulled her to their room. He locked the blast doors behind them and turned on the soundproof setting. He turned around to see Leia getting undressed already, his own lust now reflecting in her eyes. She kept her panties and bra on (Han always liked to do those for her). Han got undressed as well, leaving his boxers on (with a considerable lump in them by now).

"Come here, darling," Leia drawled as she draped herself onto their bed. Han climbed on top of her and bent down to kiss her, while letting his hands wander. They found her c-sized tits and started massaging them, drawing circles around her hardening nipples.

"Ohh..." Leia breathed into his mouth. He sat up and started bent down over her breasts. Smiling, he captured one in his mouth, sucking on it through the slick fabric. Leia shifted her weight with a breathy laugh.

Reaching around, Han unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground. Now, her shining white tits beamed up at him. He grinned evilly and licked her right nipple, while his hand massaged her other breast. Leia moaned.

It wasn't too long before Han got bored and his attention drew southwards. He kept his hand on her right breast and removed his mouth, sniffing down to her panties. They weren't too wet, but getting there. Han grinned again. Removing his head from her breast (with a disappointed noise from his wife) he put his hand in between her legs and rubbed her sensitive area, drawing out a groan from Leia. "Han... just get on with it... I though _you_ were the horny one..."

"All in good time, my dear," Han replied mischievously. Leia groaned again. Han felt harder than he had ever been in his life, and he rubbed his clothed dick against her clothed pussy.

"Ok, that's it," Leia muttered, sitting up. She pushed Han down to his back and straddled him, before pushing herself up and down his clothed dick, closing her eyes and moaning. Han smirked at her obvious horniness. Before long, she was bending down and sucking him through his boxers, something Han was rather fond of. It was unusual, and it felt good, and Han liked being different. However, he also liked it when Leia suddenly dipped her cold fingers down his boxers and flicked his dick. Soon, she started rubbing it, and the ache that was in it before started building again.

"Arghhh... Leia..." Han moaned, throwing his head back. Leia smiled, and Han wished he hadn't teased her so much before.

"All in good time, my dear," Leia mocked him, than bent over his dick and slowly, slowly started taking off his boxers, letting his 12-inch dick spring into the air, wavering with excitement.

"Leia, please... OH..." Han moaned loudly as she wrapped her lips around his cock and started bobbing up and down. Han though their wedding night had been good, but this.. this was better.

"All right," Han muttered. "My turn again." He pushed her onto her back. "It's not fair if my underpants are off and your aren't." Leia smiled innocently, and Han nearly ripped her panties in his eagerness to get them off. "Oh, good, you've gotten all nice and wet for me."

"S'not my fault," Leia said, "that you're so big. I still think you used enhancers, or surgery, or something."

"I'll keep telling you I didn't," Han replied, smirking yet again (as a matter of fact, he had done so once, but not since he was 17).

Han fingered her entrance, but that didn't usually get her too excited. But he knew what did.

Drawing his fingers up, he brushed her clit, and then started rubbing it. Leia groaned loudly. "Ahhh... Don't, you'll make me cum before you're even in."

Han smiled. It was time. Finally. He drew himself onto her and rubbed her unclothed pussy with his long dick. "Ready?" Leia whispered.

"Darling, I was ready the moment you walked in," Han growled, and pushed into her.

Leia whimpered- she wasn't a virgin, but they hadn't done this in a while. It was hard for Han to take it slow, but he tried. After a while, she got used to it, and he picked up his pace. In, out, in out. Han watched his dick travel- it always got him hornier and readier. His large balls, full and ready, slapped against Leia. Both of them were nearing their peak when Han pulled out. Leia sighed in misery.

"Time for my favorite position," Han whispered in her ear. Leia got to the floor on her hands and knees, ready for doggy style. She liked this position, too. Han got behind her and pushed in her core again, eliciting a moan from her lips. It wasn't long before they were both gasping and groaning again, the sound of skin slapping make them even more ready. However, once again, Han pulled out. "Bend over the table," he growled, just needing her. She did.

Han rubbed his dick around her asshole, making her groan. They hadn't done anal before, only vaginal. "I-Are you sure?" Leia asked. Han softened at the fear in her voice. "Don't worry; I'll be gentle at first."

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he entered her ass, making her cry out as she got used to his thickness. Suddenly, even though Leia was still catching her breath, Han got a surge of horniness, and he started thrusting in and out as fast as possible. Leia screamed in both pain and pleasure, and although tears were coursing down her cheeks, she didn't ask him to stop. Han yelled at the top of lungs, ready to cum before pulling out again.

"Why-?" Leia started, annoyed, but Han tossed her onto the bed so she was on her back, and he climbed on top so they were in their first position again. This time, they wouldn't move until they had both cummed.

Groaning, Han pushed into Leia once more. She sighed in pleasure, arching her back. Slow, slow, slow. Innnn. Outttttt. Innnnn. Outttt. Suddenly, ,he shoved his whole 12 inches in at a time, and it was on once more. INOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUT as fast as possible, Han craning to watch his dick. Leia screamed his name at the top her lungs.

"FUUUUCK! FUCK, HAN! SHIT, FUCK ME HARDER! YESSSS! OH MY GOD, YES! HARDER! FASTER," she screamed. Han didn't hesitate. His legs were aching, as was his balls, but he held back. He wanted Leia to cum first. He knew just how to make her.

Leaning down, he whispered, "Touch yourself." Leia didn't hesitate; she was just waiting for him to tell her to do so. Now, she rubbed without regret, harder and harder until her clit ached with pleasure. "YEESSSS- AH, HAN-"

Her walls tightened around his dick as she cummed. With a last scream of pleasure, Han shoots his sperm into her and lifts up the bottom half of her torso so none of it spills out. Finally, both of them spent, he collapses next to her. Even though it's still the afternoon, he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Kanan and Hera

**Chapter 2: Kanan and Hera. This happens somewhere in season 1.**

With the kids around, Kanan and Hera didn't have too many opportunities to have sex. That means when the kids are gone, they're having sex because they don't know when they'll have another chance.

"Zeb, take Sabine and Ezra down to trade and get some fuel and food," Hera instructed as she peered at their list. "We're running low. Oh, and if you can handle it, run by Tarkin Town again and give them some. But make sure you have enough left for us!"

"But Hera, I was gonna practice my combat skills today!" Ezra whined. Sabine rolled her eyes, but she didn't look to happy either. Zeb nudged both of them.

"C'mon," he growled. "Let's just get it over with." Together, they clambered onto some stolen Imperial speeders and zoomed away.

Hera smirked, her lekku tingling with anticipation. She walked down the hall to Kanan's room. He had said he was meditating, so she crept in quietly.

To her surprise, he wasn't. Instead, his eyes were closed, his pants were rolled down, and he was quietly grunting as he rubbed his erect dick. Hera grinned and silently got undressed, leaving no clothing on. She didn't know how much time they'd have; hopefully at least an hour. She crept over and whispered seductively, "Getting pretty hard, huh? What a vain Jedi, getting hard at his own length!"

Kanan jumped and his eyes flew open. Instinctively, he tried to pull up his pants, leaving a bulge in the crotch. "Hera! What-"

"Don't worry, I sent the kids on a supply run," Hera soothed him as she climbed on top, rubbing his cock through his unbuckled pants. Karan smiled. "Oh, good. Then let's not waste any time then, shall we?" He pulled down his pants and boxers and let his 8-inch dick stand high and proud. His shoulder armor was already off so Hera just pulled his shirt off and then they were both completely naked.

Hera kept rubbing his penis, making it even harder. Kanan always masturbating when he needed to, but Hera's hand somehow always felt way better than his own. But then again, even her hand was nothing compared to how she licked his dick, as she just started doing.

"Oh Hera..." Karan moaned as she bobbed up and down. Hera smiled around it and used her hands to guide it around in her mouth, creating bulges in her cheeks. Karan sighed in pleasure. Hera took it out and licked it lightly on the head, biting gently at the end. Then, without warning, she stuffed the whole 8 inches down her throat and deep throated him, choking slightly and sending vibrations down the dick. Kanan sucked in quickly, then grabbed her head and stuffed it down again. "AH...yesss..."

Finally, Hera sat up and kissed Kanan, letting him taste his own pre-cum. He smirked and grabbed her tits, making her gasp in surprise. He rubbed them slowly, running his thumb across the nipples. Hera arched her back and moaned, then laid on the bed with her legs open expectantly. Karan smiled, knowing what she wanted. He wouldn't give it to her though, not quite yet. Instead, he put his crotch in her face and his face in hers, in the 69 position. He flicked his tongue out and slurped up some of Hera's leaking juices, then buried his face in between her legs. Hera moaned and licked the tip of Kanan's dangling dick. Kanan brushed his teeth along her flower, making her groan, licking gave it a strong lick which made her yell slightly. Finally, Kanan turned around and angled his dick at her vagina. He flexed his legs so that his cock rubbed against her slit, but didn't actually enter. Hera hissed in satisfaction. Karan met her eyes, and then, inch by inch, pushed in.

Hera moaned in ecstasy as Kanan drew out again, then back in, only putting in 3 inches every time. He was just teasing her, but at least she already knew what his whole length felt like. Out... In (3 Inches)... Out... In (4 inches)... Out... Kanan slammed his 8 inches in all at once, making Hera scream in pleasure. He went at full speed, although Hera's tightness caused friction. Sweat gleamed on both their bodies, adding more heat the experience. Kanan could feel a knot forming in his abdomen, and Hera could feel like was. Kanan's balls slapped against Hera's ass cheeks, and finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"HERA! I'M GONNA- I'M GONNA CUM...!"

With one last yell, Kanan exploded inside of the Twi-lek, spilling his seed. Hera still wasn't summing, so she started rubbing her clit furiously. She licked her finger and then reached down and rubbed again, this time sliding more sexily. She kept this up for a minute, and finally, along with Kanan's continuous thrusting and her massaging and both their moaning, she screamed and an orgasm ripped through her. For a moment, both were caught in the glory of their orgasm,v before they both collapsed.

"Just in time," Kanan muttered as they heard the Ghost's door open and the kids returned.


	3. Chapter 3: Ahsoka x Padme

Chapter 3: Ahsoka and Padme (request)

Ahsoka collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted after a long, long week of training. Anakin had been away on a secret mission, so Master Kenobi had been training her this week. She loved Obi-Wan, but his style of training was much different than Anakin's. He had made her focus on physical training all that week, and today, not only did she have to run around the entire temple grounds twice, she had to beat try and beat Anakin's time at the obstacle course (which, even through she had tried multiple times, she still hadn't achieved). All this work had left pretty much no time for masturbating or any pleasure of that sort.

While she was thinking, Ahsoka barely felt her hand moving beneath her pants until she felt a cold tingle at her core when her fingers touched it. She smiled, then pulled her hand out and walked to her closet. Using the Force, she drew out a large dildo and some other various sex toys that she was sure she wasn't allowed to have. She laid down and pulled her pants and underpants down, too horny to have time for her shirt. She rubbed some lube on her fingers and started rubbing her clit, smiling once more. She reached her other hand down and stuck in one of her fingers, stroking her pussy from the inside before adding another, and then a third. Soon she was moaning.

With a jolt, she opened her eyes when she felt another cold hand on her stomach. It was Padme!

"Padme- I mean, Senator-" Ahsoka stammered, a red hot blush coming up. "I- what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Ani-er, I mean Anakin," Padme said, apparently undisturbed by the sight of a half-naked, horny Jedi padawan lying underneath her hand. "But they told me he was away, so I decided to visit you!"

"I'm so sorry!" Ahsoka blurted out. "I didn't mean for you to see me like this, and I know I shouldn't be doing this as a Jedi, but-"

"Ahsoka, dear, it's okay!" Padme hushed her kindly. "I know just what it feels like."

"You- you do?"

"Of course! I was a teenager like you once. I know just the right ways to hit a sweet spot, or how hard to rub a clit without making it sore."

While the Senator was talking, her hand had left Ahsoka's stomach and was traveling down to her soaked vagina. She smiled at Ahsoka again, then bent down and licked her shaved slit. Ahsoka moaned. "Wow Padme... I've never felt anything like that before!"

"Oh, that's only the beginning," Padme smirked slightly. "Just wait." She buried her face in Ahsoka's sweet area again, dipping her tongue in and out of the Jedi's hungry pussy. She used her hands to pull off her own clothes, even her bra and panties, and then Ahsoka's. Then, she started rubbing Ahsoka's tan breasts. Ahsoka gasped in satisfaction, and before long she was already orgasming. "Ahh! Padme, that felt amazing!"

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not finished," Padme said. She leaned forward and climbed on top of Ahsoka, and then leaned down and started French-kissing the Togruta. Ahsoka's heart beat faster as she endeavored in her first lesbian kiss (actually, one of her first kisses!). Padme stuck her tongue into the Jedi's mouth, and Ahsoka tasted her own juices before the Senator pulled away again, and grabbed Ahsoka's dildo. It was 10 inches long and green, and when a button was pushed it squirted fake cum. Padme grabbed Ahsoka's bottle of lube and rubbed some on, then brushed the tip up and down the Togruta's core. Ahsoka moaned, and half of her wanted to yell at Padme and tell her to just put it in already!

Finally, Padme stuck in the very tip, teasing Ahsoka. "How do you want it?" she asked. "Hard and fast? Slow? All at once?"

"Start off slow," Ahsoka said, because although she wanted it fast, the teasing got her hornier. So Padme stuck in one inch, and then drew it out, then two inches, and out, all very slowly. Already, Ahsoka's abs were starting to clench again, readying her for another orgasm. They clenched and unclenched to the rhythm of the moving dildo. Ahsoka reached to her boobs and started massaging them, pinching her nipple every now and then.

Padme took out the dildo all the way. "I'll use it again later. But for now... have you ever heard of scissoring?"

She had- but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Padme grinned and put her vagina right Ahsoka's and tangled their legs as she started rubbing their two cores against each other. Ahsoka sucked in a breath of air. It felt amazing! As Ahsoka started to get the hang of it, Padme captured one of the Jedi's tits in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the nipple. Ahsoka didn't usually get too crazy about any breast touching, but this felt different. There was something about the way her heated breath clung to the pale breast and her teeth gently dragged along the areola that just got Ahsoka crazy.

"Oh Padme..." Ahsoka groaned as their pace sped up. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Padme gasped, and then they both orgasmed. Padme climbed on top and stuck her leaking pussy in Ahsoka's face while licking her own tongue and slurping up Ahsoka's cum. Ahsoka reached up and started playing with Padme's clit, softly brushing three fingers across it, then using two the rub it a bit harder.

"Oh yeah..." Padme moaned, closing her eyes. "Fuck yeah... that's they way... OH SHIT!" she cried when Ahsoka used her other hand to stick in four whole fingers at a time. "YES! YES! FINGER FUCK ME! OH AHSOKA, BABY!" Even in her pleasured mind, Padme grabbed the dildo and rammed the whole ten inches in Ahsoka, making her scream in pleasure. "PADME! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! YES! HARDER AND FASTER!"

Padme's pussy was wide and gaping (Ahsoka assumed that she had her own dildo, or maybe even a real man), and Ahsoka smirked and slipped her whole hand in, all the way to the wrist. Padme screamed. "YES! YES, AHSOKA! YOU'RE EVEN BETTER THAN ANAKIN!"

Ahsoka was surprised, but she expected as much by how close they were. "You fuck a bunch of people, Padme? Are you a slut? Are you my slut?"

"YES! YES I'M YOUR SLUT! CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"YOU'RE MY FUCKING SLUT PADME AMIDALA!" Ahsoka screamed, shoving her arm in and out of Padme's core. Padme thrusted the dildo with all her might and hit Ahsoka's sweet spot, making her scream. Padme hit it again and again, then dropped the dildo and stuck four fingers in. "You like that baby? Huh?"

"Yes..!" Ahsoka gasped. "Padme, fuck me like I'm fucking you!"

Padme, without hesitation, rammed her whole fist into Ahsoka's vagina and punched her sweet spot again and again. Ahsoka fished around in Padme before she found the spot that made her scream.

"Come on, slut!" Ahsoka yelled. "Let's come together!" They both rammed into each other's sweet spots and rubbed each other's clits, before they both exploded one last time, both screaming together in ecstasy. They collapsed, and gently drew their soaking hands out of each other. Exhausted, they kissed again.

"You need to come over more often," Ahsoka muttered.

"I will, don't worry," Padme sighed.

"Padme?"

"Yes?

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Rey x Ben Solo

Chapter 4: Rey x Ben Solo (request)

 _"Ben?" Rey murmured._

 _"That's not my name!" Kylo Ren yelled, swinging his fiery lightsaber. "You can't help me anymore. I've fallen too far."_

 _"That's not true," Rey spoke confidently. "I can sense the good in you! It's Snoke. He's corrupting you and using you! Leave him, and follow me."_

 _Something flickered in Kylo's eyes. "They won't let me," he whispered. "They won't accept me. I won't ever really fit in. They won't love me."_

 _"It doesn't matter what they think of you," Rey whispered, her face inches away from Kylo's. "_ I _love you."_

 _Kylo leaned further and their lips met..._

That had been three months ago. Rey had convinced Ben back to the Light Side, and after they together defeated Snoke and The First Order, they lived happily together on D'Qar. Right now, they were sleeping together. Everything was black around them. Rey was slipping into sleep when Ben touched her side.

"Mm?" Rey mumbled sleepily. "Ben? What is it?"

"I just had a nightmare," Ben admitted. "It was Snoke. He told me I could never be a true Jedi, and I would die like Vader."

"It was just a dream," Rey assured him. "Snoke is gone now."

Ben shivered. "It was so real," he whispered, his dark eyes full of fear. "I-" he was cut off as Rey pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around him. She held the position, then pulled away, her eyes full of love. "It's okay, love. I'm here."

"I know," Ben murmured, kissing her again. Rey laid back down, but Ben stopped her, looking a little scared and embarrassed. "Er, Rey?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since we've started sleeping together, we... we haven't had sex yet."

Rey's heart lurched. This was not what she had been expecting. "And?"

Ben took a deep breath. "I want to take our relationship further. Rey, do you want to have sex with me?"

Rey's heart beat faster. She started sweating. "I..." she dropped her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I've never had sex before," she admitted.

"Really?" Ben said. "That's okay. It hurts a bit, I won't lie. But it's worth it. I thought you and Finn might have banged before."

"No, Poe would probably get jealous."

"Of Finn?"

"Of both of us," Rey giggled.

"He's bi?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know he's fucked Finn and he wanted to fuck me."

"Well... what's your answer?" Ben waited with baited breath.

"Yes," Rey murmured. "But... Can you take it easy?"

"Of course, dear," Ben murmured. Gently, he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her back. She did the same, and, to the surprise of Ben, made the first move. She tugged at his nightshirt and slipped it off, leaving his moon pale chest gleaming in the dim night. Ben unzipped her nightdress and slid it off. He smiled when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Rey blushed and looked away.

"Rey.." Ben whispered. "You're beautiful."

Rey didn't respond, just pulled up her panties, as though not wanting them off yet. Ben was okay- he could wait. He took her hands and put it on his crotch, where he was not yet hard. Rey realized what she had to do and gently started brush his limp cock. Ben smiled, and with his other hand reached up and took Rey's large breast and started massaging it, earning a slight sigh from his girlfriend. He looked down it his crotch and at Rey's hand. As Ben massaged her breast quicker, her hand sped up as well. She grabbed and rubbed his clothes penis, making it gradually harder. What would really make it hard was a blowjob, but Ben didn't know if Rey was ready for that yet. Ben moaned as Rey's fingers tightened when he brushed her stiff nipple.

Ben leaned forward, unfortunately jarring her hand, but licked Rey's nipple. She inhaled quickly. Ben brushed his teeth across the areola, and licked around the entire breast before putting his whole mouth around it. He used his hand to massage the other breast, and soon Rey was moaning.

"Like that?" Ben whispered in a husky voice that Rey found oddly sexy.

"Yeah..." she groaned. "I'm ready for the next step."

"And what's that?"

"A blowjob," Rey smirked and moved away. Ben grinned. His dick had got limp again from the neglecting of her hand, and he eagerly awaited her mouth as she pulled down his boxers. His dick was 7 inches long and laying across his leg. Rey bent down and touched her tongue to the head, before gently biting the tip. She took the base and put one inch between her lips, pulling away with a popping sound. Ben felt his dick get hard again, harder than before. Rey smirked when she saw it, getting a little more scandalous. "Like that, baby?' she mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Ben groaned. Rey put another inch and started sucking, swirling her tongue around. Then she drew off and drew her tongue over his head. Ben gasped. "Babe, are you sure that you haven't done this before. You're- AH...!"

Ben was cut off as Rey shoved his entire length down her throat. She choked and shoved up, then down. Soon she was deepthroating him. Ben yelled. "Babe- I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!"

Rey determinedly kept bobbing before before Ben felt the knot in his stomach snap and a shot of cum burst out of his dick, and then another, and then another, and soon Rey's mouth was so full she had to swallow.

"Not bad," Rey said, then bent down and sucked him dry.

Ben was so horny now he could barely think. With a sexy growl, he pushed Rey onto her stomach and ripped off her soaked panties. Her tits were pressed against the bed, but her ass was high in the air. Ben shook his head as Rey let out a scared noise. He had to remember that this was her first time. He leaned forward slightly and brushed his hardness against her tight pussy. Rey took a deep breath. Ben grabbed his base and rubbed it up and down her vagina to her ass hole and back down.

"Just do it," Rey whispered.

Slowly, Ben pushed into her core and felt her cherry, and then it popped. Rey let out a yell of pain, closing her eyes and releasing a tear. Ben slowly stroked her breast to calm her down, and soon she was quiet again. He pushed another inch in, and Rey let out another sob. 2 more inches, and 3 more to go. Before he pushed deeper, Ben pulled out, giving Rey a small break. He breathed wetly, then nodded when she was ready again. Ben gently pushed in his whole length. Rey was able to keep quiet this time, although she let out a small squeak in the back of her throat. Ben pulled out and then in, at a gentle and steady pace. It took a while before he could speed up, but it was worth it. He picked up the pace a bit before pulling out and rubbing his wet dick against her crack. She moaned.

"Ben, that felt so good," Rey gasped. Ben smiled.

"I'm going to show you a new position," he said. He laid on his back. "This time, you're going to be in control a bit," he explained. "Cowgirl or reverse cowgirl?"

"I wanna see your face," Rey said, so she did normal cowgirl, straddling him before rising up and sinking down on his dick, moaning as she slowly lowered herself. It wasn't long before she was riding him. Ben thrust his hips upward while Rey bounced up and down, moaning and grunting. She had her hands on Ben's chest as she popped her ass against his dick. Ben moaned as he watched her tits jiggle and bounce to the rhythm of their ride. He reached up and grabbed them, his horniness getting the better of him as he dug his fingers into her juicy breasts. Rey groaned and rode even faster, picking up their pace significantly. Skin slapped against skin, the only sound besides their grunts and moans and screams.

"What's this feeling?" Rey gasped. "My stomach- it's AH! BEN I'M GONNA- I'M GONNA CUMMM!" With a piercing scream, she released her cum and her walls clenched around Ben's hardness. As close as he was to his peak, Ben regretfully pulled out. He didn't want to get Rey pregnant, not yet. Rey collapsed on him. Both their bodies were slick with sweat.

"That was amazing," Rey groaned. Ben smiled as she rolled off him, laying her back to him. Ben's balls were still aching as she closed her eyes, and he was about to just masturbate it off, when an idea came to him. He stuck his still erect dick near to Rey's ass hole, his stomach pressing against her back. She let out a cry of pain as Ben slowly pushed into her ass, but soon the pain faded and Ben flexed his hips to move in and out as he spooned her. Rey was so tired she didn't even pop her ass, just moaned and gasped and the wonderful filling feeling. Ben picked up the pace a bit, not too fast. Ben moaned. "Rey... You are soon tight... Oh..." His dick was grabbed by her ass cheeks, and Ben moaned as he cummed in her ass. Most of it dribbled out, but Ben licked it up.

"I love you, Rey," Ben murmured as he nibbled her ear.

Rey was too exhausted to reply, but she took his hand and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Padme x Luke

**Hey everyone! Wow, thanks for the requests and reviews! I've been enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. This one is going to be Padme and Luke from a request. After this should be Padme and Anakin, then Leia and Luke, and then Barris and Ahsoka. Enjoy!**

It was just a normal day. Luke had been helping his sister set up a new work out exercise while their dad was away, and now, sweaty and hot, !6-year-old Luke walked down the hall to his mom's room. He planned on telling his mom what they had been doing and was eager to hear her praise, but something made him stop at the door.

He heard grunts and moans coming from inside, not like she was in pain, but in pleasure. Confused, Luke pushed the door open just a crack and then nearly slammed it again. Heart thumping, he peeked in again. Inside, sitting on her bed, was his mother, wearing nothing but a see-through bra. Her legs were spread wide open, and she was slowly pushing a vibrator into her pussy, moaning as she did so. Luke got an immediate hard-on. Embarrassed when he saw that he pitching a tent for his masturbating mom, Luke started to back away when something stopped him. Honestly, when would he have another chance to see his mom naked? He had to admit, he had a pretty hot mom, with soft brown curls, smooth skin and chocolate brown eyes. He started rubbing his crotch as he peered in further to Padme's room. She was now rubbing her clothed breast with her eyes closed.

Luke found himself unlatching his belt and pulling down his pants. He was too afraid that Leia might come up and find him to pull down his briefs, but at least his dick had a little bit more freedom. He had never got naked in front of anyone for years, not since he was a toddler. When he masturbated, it was at night, where the sheets covered up his hand and dick. He moaned softly as he grabbed and dragged his hand along his 12-inch dick. He would never tell anyone, but he was proud of it. He suspected he got the genes from Anakin, but he supposed he wouldn't ever know.

"Luke?" he heard Leia call up the stairs.

"Er- yeah?" Luke yelled down.

"I'm going on a walk. I'll be back in an hour. Could you tell Mom for me?"

"Ummm.." Luke glanced in, where his mom was obviously not listening to their conversation. "S-sure."

Leia left, and Luke was about to pull his briefs down when he heard his name again.

"Oh... Luke, you're so b-b-biggg!" Padme groaned. Luke tensed. Did she know he was there, or was she daydreaming about her own son?

"Padme... God, you're so tight," Luke moaned back, from the other side of the door. He took a step into the room.

"Fill me fuller, babe," Padme sighed.

"Yes, ma'am," Luke replied instantly, throwing caution to the wind and climbing on top of his mother. Calmly, she opened her eyes, then looked down to his dick. Luke rubbed it against her dripping pussy. He suspected she had already orgasmed.

"What's with all these clothes?" Luke smirked and he unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. Then he pulled off his briefs and let his 12-inch dick spring free.

"It looks like Little Luke is ready," Padme purred. Luke laughed and bent down and started to suckle Padme's breast. With his other hand he guided his dick up and down her slit, teasing his mother. Padme groaned underneath him. Luke drew away from her breasts and nipped at her neck, sucking until a red spot appeared. He had just marked his mother! He hoped Anakin wouldn't notice.

"I've just fucked my pussy, do you mind if you start with my ass?" Padme asked. Luke was a little nervous. He had never fucked an ass before; he hoped he would fit!

"Anything for you, Mom," Luke said, then drew his fingers threw his hair as he leaned down again and nicked her breast. Padme groaned. "God, Luke, you're so hot!"

"So are you," Luke complimented her back.

"I've dreamed about fucking you ever since you hit puberty," Padme admitted. Luke blushed bashfully. "I've dreamed about fucking you ever since I learned what a fuck was!" He laughed. Padme giggled.

"Before we do anal, I have a gift to give you," Padme said mysteriously. She pushed Luke to his back and took off his shirt, revealing tan, muscular abs. She bent between his legs and started rubbing his erect cock. Luke stiffened, wondering if she was about to give him his first blowjob. Padme wrapped her thin fingers around his tree trunk-thick dick and started rubbing.

"Will this even fit in my mouth?" Padme wondered out loud. "Time to find out, I guess," she smiled, then licked his head, drawing her tongue across his slit. Luke moaned. Padme lowered her head down, first one inch, then two. She got to 5 inches before he hit the bark of her mouth. She looked at the 7 inches still out, and, without warning, shoved the rest all the way down her throat.

Luke yelled out in ecstasy, savoring the feeling she was giving him. Padme choked and bobbed, making Luke feel oddly sexy, as though Padme were _his_ woman, his sex toy. Growling as a surge of horniness overtook him, he tangled his fingers in his mom's hair and forced her down again, all the way to the base. Padme whimpered in pleasure, and Luke pulled her hair so she let go, and then shoved her back down again. Soon, Luke's balls started aching, and he warned his mother, letting go of her. Padme drew away. "I want your cum in my ass," She said huskily. "Ride my ass, Luke."

Padme got on her stomach and let Luke climb onto her back. She popped her ass out as Luke slowly entered his tightest hole. They groaned together as Luke gave his first anal ride. "Does it hurt, Mom?" Luke gasped as he drew out again.

"It used to, but Anakin's done it so many times now that it feels only pleasurable."

"So you're on birth control, or Anakin uses condoms."

"Anakin is so big that condoms don't fit, or they're just too tight, so I was on birth control. I'm not now though, because he doesn't cum in my pussy, more in my ass or mouth," Padme explained.

"So, where do you want me to cum?" Luke grunted as he picked up the pace.

"My pussy," Padme told him.

"But won't you get pregnant?"

"Maybe, but it's been too long since I've had real cum in my pussy," Padme sighed as Luke drew out again. "I'll try to cover it up. Maybe I can take that new medicine they've invented and speed up the process of the baby, and just go on a vacation for two or three weeks and have the baby then. We'll just wait and see- OH!"

She gasped as Luke drew all the way out, and then slammed his 12-inches in all the way to the balls. He then proceeded to fuck her very quick, but only with about 5 inches. Padme groaned, and then put her hand on his chest. "I'm ready for my pussy to be fucked," she whispered, lust glowing in her dark eyes. Luke tried not to squirm with excitement. Finally, the whole reason he had gotten hard in the first place. Padme got on her hands and knees on the bed, then turned her head to look at him expectantly. Luke got behind her, mounting her like a dog. He wiggled his cock against her waiting wetness, before finally pushing in. Mother and son groaned together, and Luke wasted no time. He pounded his mom as hard as possible, with no mercy.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Luke yelled.

"OH! FUCK, LUKE!" Padme screamed. "I LOVE YOU!"

Luke's balls slapped against Padme's juicy ass as he fucked his hot mom as though there were no tomorrow. Padme screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her head back. "FUCK ME HARDER, YOU INCEST SLUT! HARDER AND FASTER!"

"Yes ma'am!" Luke moaned, and then, even though he thought he was the biggest he could possibly be, grew even larger in his mom, making her yell in satisfaction.

"CUM WITH ME, BABY!" Luke yelled. "AHHHH!" They both shrieked as Padme orgasmed around Luke's enormous cock, and Luke sprayed shot after shot of cum inside his mom. Luke flipped Padme over, not done yet. Now, Padme was on top of Luke, in reverse cowgirl position. "Ride me, mom!" Luke snarled. Padme bounced up and down on her son, riding him. It wasn't long before they were both cumming again, and finally, Padme collapsed on top of him, her energy spent. Luke ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her lips. "That was amazing," he mumbled. Padme smiled and kissed him passionately. "We'll definitely have to do that again," she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: Padme x Anakin

**Padme x Anakin. By the way, if you want me to do threesomes or even foursomes, I won't object! Also, when you request something, tell me if you want love, lust, or rape.**

Ever since he went through puberty, when Anakin masturbated, he imagined it was Padme riding him. Tonight was no exception.

Anakin showered, and then rested in his soft ship bed. He was guarding Padme on her way to Naboo, and they were in hyperspace tonight. Half of him wanted to share a room and the other half didn't. Still, their rooms were right next to each other and unlocked in case Anakin sensed Padme in trouble or Padme needed him.

He wasn't planning on masturbating tonight, but he was restless and soon found his hand wondering down his night robes and into his boxers. He thought of how Padme was only one door down from his, and pulled off his boxers to give his massive 15-inches more room. He slowly started stroking his dick, watching it stiffen slightly in his hands. It wouldn't get very hard because he didn't want to risk staining the public ship's bed sheets and have some awkward explaining t do in the morning, so Anakin kept his hand at a slow but comforting pace. It was still able to flop around, so Anakin smirked and stood up. Soon, he started gyrating his hips and watched his dick fly around in a circle; a helicockter.

He was watching his balls jiggle and dick swing when the door swished open. Pale light flooded onto Anakin's naked body. It was Padme, looking shocked in her thin nightgown.

Anakin quickly stopped moving his hips, but his massive dick, full of momentum, kept swinging.

"Er-" Anakin mumbled. "Hey Padme."

"Hi," Padme said awkwardly. "I- um, I was just checking on you. I couldn't go to sleep, so I thought maybe-"

"Me neither," Anakin muttered, awkwardly gesturing to his finally still dick, as though trying to explain why he was doing a helicockter.

"Um," Padme shifted. "You want me to cure that?"

Anakin looked up, hardly daring to believe it. Was Padme suggesting she wanted to fuck him?

"I'm bored, you're bored, and my guards gave me brith control in case somebody raped me," Padme told him, becoming more confident. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Are-are you sure?" Anakin asked nervously. He'd never had sex before- oh, except that one time with Obi-Wan, but Anakin had been the bottom then. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Of course you won't!" Padme exclaimed. "I proposed the idea. Well, talking about all this is making me horny. Do you want to bang or not?"

"Of course!" Anakin declared, then pulled her in and closed their door.

Anakin pulled Padme into a passionate kiss, sticking his tongue inside her mouth. Padme stuck her thigh in between his legs, rubbing his bare dick. It stiffened a little bit, but it could become much harder. Anakin found his restless hands grope at her D-sized tits through her clothes. Padme was easily the sexiest person he had ever seen (although he had to admit, Obi-wan could me seductive at times as well). Padme pinched his nipples before pulling away and turning around so Anakin could slip off her dress, leaving her in panties and her enormous bra, which didn't leave much to imagine. Padme walked towards the bed, her hips and ass swinging as she walked away. Anakin gulped and felt himself get harder- but not hard enough to please Padme.

Padme sexily sprawled across the bed, stretching and luxuriously showing off her pale skin. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and met Anakin's eyes, raising one eyebrow. Then, she seductively crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. Anakin climbed into bed next to her. Padme tweaked her bra strap and bit her full red bottom lip, blinking slowly and fluttering her long eyelashes. She finally took of her bra and her tits swing down, much bigger than the bra had originally shown. She then stuck her ass in the air and slid off her panties. Padme got on her back and started touching herself.

"We're not gonna start this until you're as hard as I want you to be," she whispered. Anakin laid down and watched her, waiting until she told him to do something.

Padme took her right hand started fondling her breast, flicking her nipple and running her fingers over it. With her other hand she reached down and starting feeling her pussy, which was starting to ooze. She started off by pinching her clit and letting out a short, high-pitched moans. Then, spitting on her fingers, she drew her hand across her shaved slit. Anakin could feel himself getting a bit harder, and his dick started to rise. Padme obviously wasn't satisfied yet. She stuck one finger, and then two fingers inside her self, and then pumped in and out steadily. It was long before she added a third finger. Not looking an Anakin and instead focusing on her fingers, she moaned again. Then, she got on her hands and knees, accidentally-on purpose shoving her ass in Anakin's face. Anakin's dick rose even further as his eyes nearly watered at the sight of her white, juicy ass. Padme dropped her boob and stuck one hand behind her and drew the other out to rub her clit. Then, she impaled her whole four fingers up her pussy, popping her ass in Anakin's face as she did so.

That was enough for the young Jedi; his dick rose the whole way up, now wavering hopefully in the air. Padme noticed, but didn't stop playing with herself.

"Stroke yourself," she commanded with a grunt of pleasure.

"Yes ma'am," Anakin said obediently. He may have been worried of taking advantage of her, but she was, by far, the one in control. He wrapped his fingers around his stiffness and drew his hand up and down, slowly. He waited until Padma gasped, "Faster!" to speed up. They sped up at the same pace, both imagining that they were fucking each other. Soon, Anakin felt his balls aching. Finally, Padme stopped and Anakin stopped too, both nearing their peak.

Padme turned around and roughly kissed Anakin, grabbing him and thrusting his face to hers. He fell onto his back and Padme climbed on top, not breaking the kiss. Anakin reached up and fondled her breasts, watching them jiggle in her grasp. Padme leaned back and licked his dick a few times before sitting up and resting herself near his head. She didn't even wait before sinking herself down, groaning as she adjusted to his massive length and thickness. Anakin sucked in quickly at her tightness. It had been too long since he had done this. Padme started up the high-pitched moans again as she rode him. Anakin watched her breasts jump up and down as she did, and, if possible, he got even bigger.

Padme reached down and grabbed his balls, wrapping her cold fingers around them and squeezing them slightly. Anakin groaned, and ground his hips faster. Anakin grabbed Padme's sides and made her accommodate to his speed, and soon she was riding him hard and fast.

"Ohohohohohohoh..." she breathed. "Anakin, you are amazing!"

"You are so tight, Padme," Anakin hissed with his eyes still glued to her bouncing tits.

It wasn't long before Anakin's balls started aching and a coil started forming in his stomach.

"FUCK PADME..." He groaned. "I can't keep this up to much longer!"

"C'mon babe," Padme said huskily. "Let's see how long you can hold it."

Leaning down while riding him, Padme kissed him again, roughly shoving her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, and eventually Padme won. Leaning up again she started feeling her breasts and then leaned down and shoved them in Anakin's face. Anakin knew what she wanted, but it was becoming harder and harder to hold in his seed. "Padme..." he moaned before capturing one of her breasts in his mouth, while seizing the other one and not-so-softly squeezing it, causing Padme to gasp in pleasure. Anakin swirled his tongue around her enormous breast before biting the nipple.

"OH!" Padme yelled. "Do that again!"

Anakin complied, biting it, harder this time, while pinching the other. As Padme started to scream, Anakin hissed in near pain as the pressure of his seed kept building up. Then he reached down and started rubbing her clit. Using two fingers to pull back her clitoral hood, he used the Force to poke her clit in the most pleasurable way possible.

"FUCK ANAKIN!" Padme was nearly sobbing with pleasure. "OH FUCK! I LOVE YOU! SHIT! THIS IS AMAZING! UGHHH!" As Anakin used the Force again, Padme was sent over the edge. She spilled onto Anakin's thickness, and Anakin in turn shot his seed into Padme. Padme was done summing long before Anakin, and Padme got so full of his liquid that it started spilling out and Anakin had to pull out, where Padme bent down and he shot it into her face.

Anakin sighed as he laid down next to Padme, slowing rubbing his calming dick. That was much better than masturbating.


	7. Chapter 7: Luke x Leia

**So i know i said I would do Barris and Ahsoka first, but I''ve been meaning to write this one and it got finished first, so her you go. Also, I might not publish for a week or so cuz I've been real busy with testing at school etc. Next up: Barris and ahsoka, Padme and Palpatine (probably rape) and Han and Leia (again, but rape).**

It was very, very cold on Hoth. And sometimes, Luke just needed someone to warm his bed. Often, he had no problems finder a girl- after his work of heroism at the Battle of Yavin, girls were scrambling for sex with him. Recently, though, Luke had started craving Leia, and normal girls just didn't satisfy him anymore.

That's why, when Luke, after a long day of patrolling, saw that Leia was laying on his bed when he returned, he got a hard-on nearly instantly. He tried to pull down his vest to cover it up, but Leia, being Leia, probably already noticed it.

"H-hey Leia," Luke muttered. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna get to the point," Leia replied. "I've been hearing you're somewhat of a ladies man in the bed room," she passed, smirking, "and I've been wondering why I haven't gotten some of that action."

"I always let the girl approach first," Luke told her honestly.

Leia stood from the bed, and as the sheets fell off her Luke saw that she was wearing nothing but a large bra and panties. "I haven't been satisfied in such a long time... well, not since raped me, and I still feel guilty in the fact I felt some pleasure in that."

"Han raped-" Luke choked out.

"Yes, yes, but then he started respecting me and he won't anymore, which is sort of annoying, but anyways, back to the point. Sex. You wanna?"

"Of course!" Luke said, the shock wearing off. "I'm going to fuck you until scream. I hear you can make a loud partner."

"We'll see about that," Leia smirked. Luke advanced on the hot woman and ruffled his hair before wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her. It was a passionate, intense kiss, and they both made inappropriate noises into each others mouths. Luke slipped his tongue inside her mouth and they swirled them against each other. Leia sneaked her hands around his arms and unzipped his vest and threw off his shirt, leaving his chest bare. Then, they broke away and Leia shoved Luke onto the bed, her eyes shining with lust.

Pulling down his pants and boxers all in one go, Leia let Luke's 12 inches stand proud and free. Leia grinned. "You're just as big as they told me," she laughed, staring into Luke's baby blue eyes as she started rubbing it to get it harder. Luke groaned as he felt his dick grow bigger, and he gripped the bed sheets. "Although," Leia continued, "they lied that you like to be in charge. I think I'm the one ruling right now." Then, she ducked her mouth to his cock and nipped the tip of it. Luke let out a loud groan and threw his head back before Leia started giving him a full blowjob, ducking up and down around his thick shaft.

"Maybe I'm just letting you believe that," Luke grunted, then sat up and pushed Leia onto her back. He leaned down between her legs and flicked his tongue out to trace the inside of her legs, slowly making his way to her core. Leia watched in anticipation, sighing slightly as Luke reaching her slit. Luke covered her entire area with licks, making her wetter than she already was. It wasn't until Luke dipped his tongue inside her that she cried out. Still fucking her with his long tongue, Luke reached up and started rubbing her clit. Leia whimpered in pleasure and grabbed his hair. Finally, Luke removed his tongue and examined the soaked area before brushing her entrance with one of his fingers. Slowly, slowly he entered her with his finger, while continuing rubbing her with his other hand. He brushed his finger in a beckoning gesture inside of her, brushing her g-spot and making her yell. He started to pump faster and added two more fingers. Leia screamed and threw her head back, making Luke grin. Just before she reached her climax, Luke drew out his fingers and climbed on top of her.

"Taste yourself," Luke growled, thrusting his fingers in her mouth. Leia sucked earnestly as Luke brushed her entrance, this time with his enormous dick. Luke drew out his fingers and then made Leia sit up before burying his face into her boobs, sucking and eating and rubbing them. Leia moaned, then Luke pulled back. Leia knew what he wanted. She gathered her enormous tits and squeezed them together. Luke took his dick and thrusted it in between them. Leia licked the top when it burst through and into her face. Luke hissed in pleasure and he pumped his hips harder, loving the way her boobs stretched and jiggled as he thrusted.

"Oh Leia..." Luke moaned, and soon he was cumming. He shot his cum all over Leia's face, spraying her lips and cheeks where she eagerly licked it up.

"It's time for me to cum now," Leia declared. Luke pulled his dick out of her tits and got onto his knees in front of Leia. She turned her back to him and then backed up into his lap, spreading her legs and straddling him backwards. She put her hand out in front to keep her on balance and then leaned her head back to kiss him. Her ass rubbed near his dick, making Luke moan and reach in between their two bodies to set it on track. Leia lifted her ass somewhat so Luke could prod her entrance, before putting the tip in. Leia pushed her ass back down, finishing the job with a loud groan. Luke couldn't thrust very well on his knees, so Leia was in control for now, pushing herself up and down to her will. It felt good, but Luke needed something else. Drawing off, he clambered off the bed, then sat down on a chair. Leia walked over and sat on top of him, facing him, grinding his dick before sticking it up her core. Luke moaned as she bounced on top of him, the sound of skin slapping against each other filling the room.

"Ugh..." Luke moaned loudly. "Leia... MMMM... YES.. YOU'RE SO TIGHT... GOD, LEIA... LEIA!" Luke felt his balls building up. Yelling loudly, Luke grabbed Leia's legs and wrapped them around his back. Standing up and holding her, he rammed her against the wall and held her there, finally in control as he rammed his thickness up her pussy. Leia threw her head back with an ear-shattering scream as Luke pumped in and out as fast and hard as he could. Luke yelled at the top of his lungs before finally exploding inside of her, spilling his thick cum. Leia screamed as she reached her organ and felt herself tighten around Luke. Finally, they both fell on the bed, panting and sweating.

"That was wonderful," Leia moaned. Luke nodded fervently.


End file.
